A Dream Comes True
by Luciano
Summary: FF8FF10 What happens when a boy comes in the Final Fantasy world please R


``Which Final Fantasy should I play now´´said a long brownhaired boy. ``I think it will be Final Fantasy X. ´´ He opened his Playstation 2 and searched for the Final Fantasy Disc.What He didn´t noticed that the Playstation 2 began to glow. `` Final Fantasy X, Final Fantasy X, where are you??? He turned around and saw the Playstation glow. What the... But before he could say that a white light surrounded him. He was blinded and could see anything.  
  
A few second´s later he heard voices. ``Did you saw that?? He appeared from the sky´´. `` It´s probably a new blitzball tecnique.His view was getting better and he saw that he wasn´t home anymore. ~where am I? And what did they mean with a new Blitzball tecnique?~He looked to the people who looked at him. ~ I think i´m going to think somewhere else.~ So he ran to a hotel.  
  
The funny thing was that he knew where the hotel was. When he came in he walked downstaires.~O.K Nick,In what kind of dream did you came now.~ It was normal he dreamed about things who looked so real that when he woke up he thought:was it al a dream?? ~But i can´t remember when i felt asleep,And i always said that Final Fantasy wasn´t boring.~ While he thought that he walked into a boy with brown hair.``Oh i´m sorry,i´m so sorry´´ Nick said. He looked to the boy and saw a scar on his face. Nick couln´t say how he felt about it. Then a blond guy said to him. Come on, We have to hurry or else they will start without us.The brownhaired guy walked away.~ That had to hurt,that scar on his..........~``did I just saw......Squall?!?!?!´´ He said to himself. `` And the other guy looked like Tidus.Man this dream becomes weirder every second.  
  
He decided to take a walk. He walked in a bar and ordered a Xulu cola.~ Never heard the name before but it´l probably tastes the same as Coke or Pepsi.~ He drank the cola.He had a problem swallowing it. He looked at the bottle. The text on it said``Xulu cola,The cola you keep drinking´´~Probably to forget the problem they have by making an other one,swallowing.This tastes awful~ He looked at the ingredients``Chocobo feather, potion, grapes, vitamin C and tasted mix Cola´´Then the barman came to him and said``ey,are you one of the guy´s who felt from the sky.´´ Nick said back:``I think i am.~Cause I heard other people say it~But you said one of the guy´s. What do you mean by that???´´ ``Well´´ the barman said``There are three guy´s who felt out of the sky.One in the North,One in the south and you, the guy from the west.By the way,What is your name´´.Nick answer´d back ``Nick,Nick Greenwood. But i got to go.He leaved the bar.  
  
Well,now I know what to do.Look for the other guy´s. He walked into a park and search´d for a place to sit.He saw a hill and walked to it. When he sat he began thinking again~Where am i?,Why am i here?,Was it really Squall i saw?~He thought about it.But he stopped when he heard a woman cry and heard another woman say:``please don´t cry,If you´r crying i also have to....to whaaaaaaaa´´He looked and saw Rinoa and Yuna cry.He walked to them and said:``hey,what´s wrong.I don´t like it when girls are crying.Rinoa said:``I don´t talk`sniff´ strangers´´Nick said back:``O.K,My name is Nick,Nick Greenwood.and you are?~I know who they are?But I don´t want to tell them how I know them.If I tell them that,they think I am crazy~``I´m Rinoa Heartilly,and this is Yuna´´she said.``But i´m not telling you why she was crying.´´but then Yuna whisperd something in her ear.``Your kidding right???´´Rinoa said.Then Yuna whisperd something again.Nick said:``If you are talking about me then talk about me a little bit louder.``I want to tell what was wrong´´ Yuna said``Rinoa and her boyfriend Squall came here for a SeeD mission.The Balamb Garden expect a Galbadian attack.And they have to take on the army because they stopped the second Sorceress War.And we became friends.But since my boyfriend,Tidus,became friends with Squall,they are only spendig time with each other´´.Nick said:``Are they gay???´´Rinoa´s reply was:``oh no,not that.She means that they don´t spend time with us anymore.Men are so insensible´´Nick said with a girlish look:``You think so to,lucky for you there aren´t any men around here.´´Rinoa and Yuna both had to laugh.They talked the whole day.They talked about Squall,Tidus,themselves(Nick had a hard time then).And they became friends.  
  
``So you say that fell of a cliff when Galbadia attack you´´Nick said somewhere in the conversation.And i thought my life was dangerous.Cos I had trouble at school with the Ergggggggg´´They didn´t noticed Squall and Tidus.Squall had his hand by Nick´s throat.``Squall,let him go,what did he do??´´Rinoa said. Squall said nothing but let Nick go.``Why are you talking with that loser´´Squall said. Nick said``Say Squall,This is the first time you say what you think about someone.The girls giggled.Tidus looked angry at them``But i know when i´m not welcome.Yuna,Rinoa,Forget me.You have never seen me and you don´t know me.Farewell´´  
  
He decided to go to the hotel.He had his wallet with him because he wanted to buy a new game.~ I hope they accept the money i have ~He open´t his wallet and saw a gold paper.When he looked at it he saw that it was gil.~Why we don´t have this trick on Earth.It´s handy when you go on a holiday.You don´t have to chance anymore ~ He rented the last room in the hotel.He went to his room and lay down on the bed.  
  
~Well,that was my dream.It´s over now.  
  
~ I met Rinoa,Yuna,Squall and Tidus today  
  
~ Yuna and Rinoa were nice,For Squall I have two options.He had a bad day or this was normal so I don´t like him.And Tidus,I don´t have a first impression of him.He didn´t talked much.If he is as nice as in the game then i like him.  
  
~Oh well.Maybe I will dream tomorrow more about this.  
  
Next chapter Preview:Nick wakes up the next morning but not in his room.He is still in that hotel.Nick becomes friends with Squall and Tidus,Yuna falls in love with him and they see the first sign of the invasion.  
  
This was just the beginning of the story but i hope you all like it.This is my first FanFic. Please write in the review how my English was.Cause English isn´t my mother tongue. 


End file.
